1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved system for protecting the weights of dumbbells and, more particularly, pertains to protecting dumbbell weights through slide-on protector caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dumbbells, weights and protectors of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dumbbells, weights and protectors of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting dumbbell weights through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of dumbbells, weights and protectors of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,406 to Blair discloses a sponge provided with an inside pocket for insertion of a soap cake.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,886 to Honey discloses a cushioning carrier for pneumatic tube systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,574 to Mears discloses a cushioning unit for use inside a packing box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,001 to Brandstetter et al. discloses a multi-unit package for magnetic tapes wound onto cores.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,455 to King et al. discloses a user friendly hand held weight.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,971 to Segrest discloses an apparatus for transporting lamp bulbs.
In this respect, the system for protecting the weights of dumbbells through slide-on protector caps according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting dumbbell weights through slide-on protector caps.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved system for protecting the weights of dumbbells through slide-on protector caps. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.